


Shot of Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone else knows, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Has No Clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony is injured. Steve reacts.





	Shot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Monday Prompt at All Cap All the Time on Dreamwidth: "So...I just realized...that I've been shot."

It wasn’t supposed to happen that way.

The Avengers were on a mission in Asia, Afghanistan, to be exact. Someone was selling Chitauri tech to a tribal warlord. And the Avengers went in to stop it. Stark was not happy to be back in country, but then no one else was all that thrilled either. 

They each had their assignments and they worked as a well-oiled machine. They took down the warlord and nabbed all the alien tech rather quickly. 

Steve was the last on the plane. Tony usually flew a lot of the way himself. They were airborne before anyone heard him. 

Tony! 

Steve rushed to the back of the plane and there he lay, blood staining the front of his shirt. 

“So, Cap, I just realized, when I took off the suit before I got on the plane, that I’ve been shot. Must have been someone hiding near the plane. I think it might be bad.” 

Steve dropped to the floor. “Help. Someone get back here! He’s hurt!” 

Natasha and Banner came running. Steve was in worse shape than Tony.

“Do something! He’s hurt!”

Natasha pulled him back out of the way so Banner could take a look. She and Banner exchanged a look. They all knew that Tony and Steve had it bad for one another, all of them knew this but Tony and Steve. 

“It looks worse than it is. It’s not in anything vital, I don’t think. A little high for your heart. We need to stop the bleeding and when we get home, a surgeon can pop that bullet out. You’re going to be fine, Tones,” Banner said as he cleaned the wound. 

He turned to Steve. “You press here. And take care of him. He’s all yours.” 

Natasha smirked. 

Steve bent down to press Tony’s wound. Tony put his hand on Steve’s arm. “Hey, I’m okay, Steve. It’s all right.” 

Steve stayed by his side until they landed and Tony was taken to surgery to get the bullet removed. He sat outside the OR until Bruce came out. 

“Steve, he’s okay. Why don’t you get a shower and something to eat?”

“I want to see him.” 

“He’ll be awake by the time you get back.” 

“I want to see him before I go.”

Bruce nodded. Steve had it really bad! Poor guy didn’t even seem to know it. He led Steve to the recovery room where Tony was still asleep. He looked peaceful as he lay there. Bruce left him alone. 

Once Bruce was gone, Steve touched Tony’s hand. Tony moved a little and opened his eyes. Steve squeezed his hand.

“Gonna live?” Tony asked. 

“Bruce says so.” 

“What’re you doing here?”

“Just making sure you’re okay.”

A nurse came by Tony’s bed. “You’re not supposed to be here, sir. You’ll have to leave,” she told Steve. 

“I want him to stay,” Tony told her. 

“For a few minutes then you have to go.”

Steve nodded and, satisfied, she left. 

“Tony, I -”

“Don’t say anything important. I might not remember it later.” 

Steve thought it the perfect time for one thing, if Tony wouldn’t remember. He leaned down and kissed Tony’s lips, just a touch. “I’ll see you later,” he whispered and left. 

A few hours later, Tony was in a hospital room and Steve was cleaned up and had some food in him. He went to check on Tony. As soon as he saw Tony, he knew that Tony hadn’t forgotten. 

“How long?” Tony asked him. 

“Weeks. Months. Since we met, I think,” Steve finally admitted. 

“Me, too.”

“Now what?” Steve asked. 

“When I get back to Stark Tower, come see me when no one else is around. I’ll show you,” Tony said, then winced as he moved too quickly. “And kiss me again before you leave today.” 

Steve smiled, relieved that Tony knew and that he felt the same. “I’ll kiss you, but I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
